Shinobi
by xx Ms. Fortune xx
Summary: What is it that makes a warrior? Is it his origins? The way he comes to life? Or is it something else? Something much harder to describe? Non-Yaoi SasuNaru
1. The Beginning Is The End

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**  
Rated: M

**o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o**

"To abandon your duty is not courageous, below the courageous there is nothing."

Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato

**o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o**

**Shinobi**  
by Ms. Fortune

**Chpt 1: The Begining is the End**

It only takes a single second of hesitation to bring either victory or shame to one's village... It only takes one individual to bring down an entire nation. One death will save thousands. Our sworn honor is to protect our village by any means necessary... We'll sacrifice ourselves for the greater good of the country. Even if it means leaving everything and everyone we love behind.

This are the beliefs which our country was built upon. This are the beliefs we're taught to follow to our death. They are our gift, and curse. The path that decide if we'll become the greatest, or the damned.

In life there are seldom clear cut beginnings - moments where we can look back and say 'this is how it started'. But there are other moments, where life throws us inexplicable situations that unfold surprising events for us.

Being such, this story does not start in a faraway place nor with a 'Once upon a time'. The lives of these characters were not fairy tales, and most did not meet a happy ending. I cannot change how everything happened, or place my own views in order to give this story a hero and villain. That will be up to you to decide.

What I can say, are the facts.

Shinobi once controlled the world through their actions and underground movements. They drew strength from their passions, they were driven by desire, and they could even turn hatred into a worthy ally. Yet, they were told to turn their backs on these things - the very feelings that made them human.

It is simple. Emotions interfered with missions, it builts hesitation that will, otherwise, lead to disadvantage. Disadvantage leads to failure. Shinobi are machines of war bred for destruction, tools, human weapons, waiting to be used. We are to kill whoever it is ordered to kill, whether we want to or not.

Failure is unacceptable.

Following no code other than the loyalty to our families, we were often hired as mercenaries and regarded as bloodthirsty assassins. We fought each other for centuries. Whole clans, powerful techniques and individuals, vanished in the never-ending cycle of hatred.

Many died in missions and wars. Even the strongest died easily, and in surprisingly simple ways. With one final breath, they seized to exist - leaving behind everything created during life. Becoming nothing than the passing dream of yesterday. A forgotten memory.

To be forgotten, is a warriors worst nightmare.

Memories are important for one's survival. They hold vital pieces of what we were, what we are, and even hints to what we might become. It exists as a reminder of our best and worst times so we, and others, can learn from our mistakes. In a way, memories mark our humanity.

And to Uzumaki Naruto, a single memory became the last string that held on to her life.

It was funny, in a way, how her most hated memory became the last attachment to this world. Her only reason to live. As long as she still clung to it, then the determination to fulfill her promise would force her to live. She had a promise to keep, not only to that one person she considered her only friend, but to her teachers, and to herself.

For three years, she had trained to irrational levels and undergone severe training that if it hadn't been for the Kyuubi no Kitsune's chakra and healing abilities, she wouldn't have returned to Konohagakure alive, lest with her limbs intact.

After her arrival to the village she once regarded as mightiest of all, she distanced herself from every familiar face and place. She didn't walk the bright pathways were everyone could see her, preferring to keep in the shadows. She didn't resort to being the center of attention any longer and instead listened apprehensively to everything and everyone around her. The bright clothes she wore, were gone and instead she was often seen in darker garments, more subtle colors. She moved to a better apartment, on the other side of the village, away from the housing districts... Away from the villagers.

She changed, not only in body, but in mind. She no longer harbored any feeling of compassion and pity towards her enemy. She was no longer sympathetic to the discriminative villagers. In a way, she was no longer Uzumaki Naruto, but Anbu number 6520. Everything about her was different, in an almost eerie way, that had many thinking what had happened to the stubborn child.

What many didn't know though, was that despite saying the contrary, _he_ was the reason she changed. Her determination to surpass, and save him from his inner hell, changed the very person she was. It was because of him, that she grew up. He made her face the reality of the path she had chosen. What had once been pure love and admiration had morphed into hatred tightly bound by anger, and influenced with the poisonous dark chakra cursing through her veins.

Her goal to become Hokage was no longer important. The reality of it was grinded to her mind, and she understood everything now. Her existence and individuality had been continually denied, working to be Hokage was foolish. She would no longer protect those who hated her. The respect she had now, she had received through sheer ruthlessness and the fear that were left in many after she had used one of her jutsu on the battlefield.

Little by little, her friends continued with their lives. Until it seemed the Rookie Nine were no longer her acquaintances, and only Haruno Sakura approached her without fear of being decapitated with a death glare. But even Sakura had herself to look after. Her parents had been killed during an enemy raid. When she failed to heal them, she drowned herself in her own anger and guilt. She never recovered from that. Now, as Head Medic, she spent more of her time in the hospital than anywhere else.

Kakashi had been drafted into ANBU Black Ops, once more. He was constantly away on missions. Whenever he had free time, he would spend it with her or Sakura. Nagging at them, trying to make them smile... After a while he stopped. How can you comfort someone when you need comforting yourself? His visits to the memorial stone took longer now, since Gai, and Iruka's name had been added.

Everything had changed. Every face she knew, was no longer important. It was then that she decided to leave. This world no longer suited her. She was too tainted with blood, war, and hate. Fate had dealt her a cruel card, when all she wanted was her own happy ending.

**o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o**

Words couldn't describe how the Godaime Hokage felt at that moment. The all-too familiar aches of another migraine slowly made its presence known and immediately squeezing the bridge of her nose, she sighed tiredly. "I thought you were past this." said Tsunade, at the woman sitting in front of her desk, "You're so blinded by inconsolable rage that you don't care who you hurt."

"She'll get better - "

"After intense therapy, yes. However, that's _not_ the point." Tsunade added forcibly. "Karin's information from Sound was vital to the mission. Breaking her arms, legs, and mind weren't required - "

"She could've run - "

"With a team of ANBU behind her? I don't think so." The Godaime cut off, "This behavior must stop. First Juugo and Suigetsu... And now this? Look, I know how you must've felt, but please understand, she was his teammate, until he left her to die along with the other two... They were only needed to make ends meet."

Hazel met blue, and for a moment, Tsunade recognized the familiar pain edged in the cold blue eyes. The same pain she once felt with the disbandment of the Sannin. She almost hated the pitying feeling that had dropped in her stomach, clearing her throat, she continued. "Forget about him. The person you know is gone. You know what must be done." She continued harshly. "Without Karin's information, we'll need to continue the old fashioned way. Kakashi has agreed to take it - "

"This is _my_ mission." The younger blonde quickly retaliated, "I won't hesitate, if that's what you're worried about."

"Under circumstances, you've proven that your personal feelings get in the way." said Tsunade, taking on the tone that a parent takes when they don't agree with their child's decision. "Clearly, you're not thinking of this as a mission but personal level - "

"No." Uzumaki Naruto interrupted the Godaime, her voice calm and composed left no room for argument. Tsunade frowned and banged her closed fist on her desk, sending a long crack down the middle. The action would've made any other person flinch, but the Kunoichi merely stared, crossing one leg over the other and pursing her lips. Her fingers gripped the sides of her throne-like chair. Her eyes fixated on the Godaime. "Only I can do this."

"That is where you're wrong. You _don't_ have to torture yourself like this! What will seeing him again do? It's not gonna make you any happier than when _he_ left. Do I have to remind you what happened when you met a year ago? If it hadn't been for Yamato using Mokuton, he would've killed you too! If he didn't care about his future he -"

"This mission is just like any other I've completed before." Uzumaki Naruto cut her off monotonously, her blue eyes turning cold. The short spiky blond hair had grown out and now fell in long silky strands. Her tanned face seemed a little pale this days. "I'm motivated by my duty... As a Kunoichi of Konoha, I won't allow anyone else to clear my mistakes. Thank you for your concern, Godaime, but even if you hold me back, I will find a way to break free. It'll be best if you stay out of this."

With that said, Uzumaki Naruto stood from her seat, placing the plain-white porcelain mask on her face once more. She walked towards the door at a leisure pace, her boots resonating against the wooden floor. Tsunade could only stare at her back, faintly thinking how much she had grown in such little time. She couldn't help but voice her thought. "What about you then?Can I guarantee your return?"

The younger blond could only turn around, spreading her arms to her sides before letting them fall down. "No one can guarantee the future." She muttered, apologetically. "If you're so worried, then let's make a bet. You can bet that I'll be killed... Besides, it's not like you don't know where I'm at." She held the Shodaime's necklace in between her fingers, "You didn't think I noticed that you used the Shodaime's necklace as a tracking device?" the younger blond watched as Tsunade's face slowly changed from confusion to embarrassment. At this, Naruto laughed darkly, "Scared the Jinchuuriki will run away?"

Tsunade shook her head, "It helps me sleep at night to know you're safe. After that day, I promised Jiraiya I wouldn't let anything happen to you -"

"If you won't let anything happen to me, then _nothing_ will ever happen to me." The younger blonde replied softly, facing the door. "Please understand that I must do this. Promise, you won't send anyone after me... Not until it's done."

Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "Just return to me alive. If anything should happen, charge the necklace with your chakra and I'll be at your side immediately ... I promise I'll be with you this time."

"Thank you. For everything." Naruto answered in a shaky voice before briskly walking out of the office.

Tsunade stayed in her place for the longest time, thinking. If she had known that would be the last time she saw her adoptive daughter, she would've said something more meaningful.

**o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o**


	2. The End Is The Beginning

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Rating: M

**o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o**

"When life is more terrible than death, it is then the truest valor, to dare to live."

- Sir Thomas Browne

**o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o**

**Shinobi**  
by Ms. Fortune

**Chpt: 2 The End is the Begining**

Cerulean eyes studied the mission scroll with profound determination. Normally, a simple assassination mission wouldn't take longer than a week; In which she would track down the target(s), and dispose of them.

Except, these weren't simple targets.

There were three portraits. Descriptions and what was regarded as classified information was detailed at the bottom of each. One portrait was marked with a black X. The man had been pulled out the moment she received the list.

Her eyes lingered at the picture of the man she came to hate with all her being. Konoha, like everyone in the elemental nations, believed that Orochimaru was gone. Even the trusted individuals from the spy network she inherited from her former teacher agreed. From experience, she knew the results of the **Fushi Tensei**.

That didn't matter at the moment. Her eyes moved on to the next picture, marked with a bloody red X.

Yakushi Kabuto was the easiest to find. She had managed to dispose of him quickly, although the consequences weren't completely in her favor. Kabuto had managed to leave an impressive wound that kept the Kyuubi no Kitsune busy and detained her for a days travel. Something that hadn't happened in a while. Not that she complained, she always did like opponents who fought until death.

Now, she was left with the last target.

After a week of tracking him down with everyone from the spy network, she found him.

Which was why, Uzumaki Naruto, angrily ran along the border at an inhumane speed. She knew she was nearing the Sound-Konoha territory, and schooled her mind to stay focus. She ignored how her stomach gave a throb of nervousness mixed with nausea. She bit her lip, biting back the pain and blood, until Kyuubi's chakra made it fade away. One hand traced the tight bindings, feeling them slightly wet.

She tugged at the orange and black jacket she once used to wear, with disdain. Her other clothes, torn and bloodied, had been discarded. Having been near Suna, she had stopped in the small apartment she kept. Much to her discomfort, all she found were her older clothes from the time she trained with Jiraiya. It still fit, although they seemed a bit too tight across the chest.

She closed her eyes, focusing on her objective and trying to steady her breath at the same time. A small pained scowl trace her lips as she imagined how angry Sakura would be when she found out who she was headed for. But wounds or not, she had a mission to complete. She couldn't turn back now. To turn back now would mean she was giving up on everything she'd work for.

If she lost him again, then everything she had worked so hard to achieve would be in vain.

The Kunoichi took a deep breath, and continue to dash through the trees of the road she had avoided for three years. The road that changed her life and awoke her to the reality of the path she had taken. Back then she was still naive, she believed that everyone deserved second chances... Most of all, she still believed in him.

Her heart beat fast against the rushing wind. A million memories returned at once. Memories that she tried to lock away in the darkest corner of her mind. Memories that hurt more than her physical wounds; because as much as she didn't want to admit, a small part of her, so insignificant, still cared about him.

_You should've let me killed him. _Kyuubi's feral growl rung in her ears. _We had the opportunity to rid the world of his presence and you had to-_

"I'm not in the mood for this." She answered.

_Then, when will you be 'feeling in the mood' for it, Princess?_ asked Kyuubi, sarcasm dripping from every word. _Blood can only be paid with blood. You know what our contract ensues. My unlimited power at your hearts desire, in exchange for -_

"It ensues many things... But this is different."

_Stop deluding yourself. _Kyuubi laughed darkly, _He's no different than the last parasite we got rid of! You're letting your emotions in the way of our objective. You need to get rid of this weakness! He's no longer the one you knew. _

"I am perfectly aware of just _who_ he is." She scowled, as Kyuubi sent image after image flashing past her eyes. Memories that still haunted her dreams. She didn't need them haunting her while she was awake too. She remembered it clearly. The pain, as every nerve in her body was ripped apart. How the sharp chakra cut the small life growing inside of her. How she knew, that it wasn't him.

She knew what happened, and no one would believed her if she uttered such a thing. To be told that she was crazy was the last thing she needed.

"Stop it." She stopped, leaning against the nearest tree for support.

Her friends turned their backs on her one by one, until it was only Kakashi and Sakura who remained by her side. And even then, they could only grieve to a certain point before getting on with their lives. It was the normal thing to do, everyone kept telling her, all while ignoring the simple fact that, Uzumaki Naruto, had never been normal.

"S-stop - "

Absentmindedly, one hand reached to her stomach, where the ragged bumpy scar was covered from view. Something that the Kyuubi no Kitsune refused to heal, so - as the demon lord, so bluntly put it - she would think twice before hesitating during a fight ever again. It was on that day that a contract with the fox demon was struck.

"Enough!" Naru whispered coldly, making the images come to an immediate halt. "You will get your chance. I will uphold our deal."

Silence continued for several seconds before the demon's voice retorted coldly again, _Should you two meet again, he won't hesitate to end you. The moment I sense weakness in you, the moment _you_ hesitate, _I will_ take control and rid us of his presence. You understand, don't you?_ _Our contract cannot be broken._

"I understand." Naru sighed, trying to think back the purpose of this mission. She focused her blaring senses, trying not to lose the diminishing chakra signal she followed. Frowning, she focused, "We're losing time... Do it."

_It will hurt. Your spirit still clings to your mortal body -_

"No choice."

_... As you wish._

She couldn't help but wince as pure raw energy enveloped her chakra paths, healing every wound. The feeling of a thousand needles been pushed through her skin had her biting her lip until she drew blood. She focused her senses once more, this time, however, the were enhanced twenty-fold. Her line of thought was serene, her vision cleared; her perception enhanced - the work of her bijuu, almost as if comforting her with the thought that there was no chakra signature that could hide from them.

Several more feet and she would come face to face with her rival... Their matter would be settled. She could hear the loud sound of rushing water closer. Dark murderous bloodthirst, fueled by the anger of the demon shifted. She mentally braced herself for the battle that would commence soon.

Ten feet became five, then three, and then, time came to an immediate halt.

The Valley of the End, where the two founders of Konoha had fought each other for their ideals and for leadership. A battle was so great, that the two tore the earth itself apart and created the valley. In memory of their duel, the two giant statues of Senjuu Hashirama and Uchiha Madara were built on opposite sides of the waterfall. And even though many years had passed, everything remained as if it had been untouched by time.

Three years... Three long excruciating years she had waited to see him... For three years she had prepared for this moment. She gritted her teeth, breathing heavily as she took a step forward. He was her weakness. And just like he had once said, she needed to sever all bonds holding her back.

Uchiha Sasuke stood atop Madara's statue, gazing up at the darkening sky. His porcelain skin gleaming, his long black hair spiky yet silky looking, just like Naruto remembered. The only thing that was off was the chakra signal that was not his. Her heart skipped a beat, her fists clenched.

Most didn't understand the pain she underwent the day he decided to 'sever bonds'. It was more than bonds. This pain went far beyond the concept of betrayal. She had trained solely for this. Kyuubi was right, blood would be paid with blood. That was why she had distanced herself from most of Konoha.

She understood pain and revenge so perfectly it scared her sometimes. She could no longer trust anyone besides Kyuubi... Her pain was his pain. Her thoughts were his thoughts. Two souls residing within the same body. Both hurt by the very same individual. The demon lord wanted to get rid of the traitor, to torture him for all he'd done.

_It's time._ Kyuubi laughed coldly. _Show the world, who we are._

She clenched her teeth, as feelings she had long thought discarded came back in a rush. And it was as if someone had pressed the forward button in a video. She focused her chakra to her feet and ran up the statue at a blurring speed. Naru jumped high in the air, sending a kunai past him, as a warning; her body flipping with experience, before gently landing on a crouch several feet away from him.

**o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o**

Uchiha Sasuke stared, taking in every detail, as the woman stood up. From the woman's long legs left exposed by the short khaki shorts she wore, to the way her hips curved, to the heavy bandages that could be made out from underneath the unzipped orange and black jacket fluttering with the wind.

Sharp blue eyes remained guarded and cold. Pink lips somewhat chapped, formed into a scowl. The blond hair that had been kept short and spiky was now left loose flowing past her shoulders in silky strands. She was taller, and her body showed more curves - prove of her transgression from a child to an adult.

"Uzumaki Naruto." His soft tenor voice reached her ears. Onyx met blue. His face remained blank and void of any emotion. While her eyes, morphing into feral red, slowly began to reflect three years of hate and anger. "How are you?" Arrogant as always.

"Pleasentries are meaningless." answered Naruto, her voice monotone, staring calculatingly at him. She faintly distinguished the two different chakra residing within the same body. She scowled, just how much had the Sannin manage to take over? She had surmised that Orochimaru's Immortality Skill would work at a slow rate. What she didn't know, was how much of Uchiha Sasuke's soul would still be within, after a three year period.

"Konoha demands the immediate return of Uchiha Sasuke's body." Naru reached inside the kunai pouch, and swiftly threw him a scroll. He caught it with ease, without breaking his gaze on her. Keeping her anger at bay, she continued, "If alive, in exchange of his return, Konoha is willing to erase his status as Missing-nin, and offers one of their best team to help in his search and extermination of Uchiha Itachi - "

"How nice." said Sasuke, one finger tracing the Hokage's seal almost tenderly, he looked the Kunoichi straight in the eyes. "- You keep saying 'his' - "

" - If cooperation is not gained, my mission will be to dispose of you. Konoha no longer needs the Sharingan. It won't, however, allow enemies to have it either." Naru interjected.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, with no trace of emotion in his face, the cursed mark began pulsing on his shoulder as the usual blood lust began to emerge. Suddenly, he smirked, turning his back to her, throwing off the long sleeved white shirt. His eyes slowly scanned the sky again, a few raindrops fell on his face, slowly running down. An ominous chakra spike suddenly erupted from him, making Naru let out a feral guttural sound.

"I have to admit. I didn't want us to meet this way." His hair began to grow long, a pair of fleshy wings sprouted from his back. When he opened his eyes, slitted yellow had replaced the onyx. Naru began shaking, shivers crawling all over her body. "How long have you known?"

She had been ready for this, hearing that voice come out of Sasuke's body, however, didn't stop it from being disturbing. Before she knew it, she had clenched her fists so hard, her clawed nails were beginning to draw blood.

"Since that day." she mumbled, as he studied Sasuke's hand, _his_ hand now, closing his fingers and opening them again. "What happened to him?" Red chakra slowly whipping around her, sending bits of rock flying.

"Dead." Orochimaru muttered simply with another shrug.

"What do you mean?"

"No longer living; deprived of life; bereft of sensation; the total and permanent cessation of all the vital functions of an organism. Shall I keep going, child?" Orochimaru smirked.

"... Did it hurt?" She whispered, watching him apprehensively as the former Sannin smirked causing something within her to snap. "Answer me!"

Crimson chakra began to surround her body like a cloak. Her body flickered behind him, with a swift kick, sent him flying off the statue. She threw herself off, following after him. Her body twisting in the air with experience, as both ninja fought each other on the way down. Just before reaching the water, both jumped away, landing softly on top of the water.

"Hasty as ever." Orochimaru laughed, sidestepping her punch with an incredible speed. He immediately grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back, "Life, to be sure, is nothing much to lose." he spoke in an insane whisper. "I can assure you, he went quickly and quietly. No suffering involved. Personally, I say he even liked the power I gave him, before I took over his body."

The chakra surrounding her like an armor suddenly shaped itself into spikes, making him quickly let go and jump away from her. She blur into existence in front of him, in a move that would've led her long claws cleave his chest opened.

Instead, their fist collided against each other with incredible force that caused the waves to rise high. The force of the impact flung both of them back. Orochimaru quickly regained his footing, unsheathing Kusanagi. He rushed forward, the tip aiming straight at her chest. As it was about to make contact, Naru vanished with another yellow blur, only to reappear behind the sannin and delivering a sharp blow to the back of his head.

Orochimaru stumbled forward but quickly spun around. Naru vanished again and reappeared in front of him, striking a crushing punch that sent him stumbling back. He then felt all the air in his lungs leave as her knee connected with his stomach. He coughed but before he could do anything, a second punch connected with his face, successfully sending him flying against the statue.

The copper taste in his mouth made him smile wider. "It's been a while since I've had someone hurt me."

"Likewise." Naru's wiped the blood from a small scratch, Kusanagi left on her cheek. She jumped from the river back to solid ground, slowly walking towards Orochimaru, who staggered to his feet. In a rapid movement, he had slammed her to the ground, one foot holding her down by the neck, Kusanagi pointing to her heart.

"Your growth is remarkable." He sneered, "I had heard of your achievements long before I took over Sasuke-kun's body. Back then, I decided that I would seek you out to be my next apprentice. There's only so much time a body can take before I have to change, you see. Unfortunately, Sasuke-kun turned out to be stronger mentally, and kept me away from Konoha. Away from you. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You and Sasuke-kun are so much alike. You both have so much potential. It's a shame the village held you back from your true power. But together we can change that. A world that doesn't change isn't suitable for you... Together we can change - no - create a world that evolves into higher thinking... You seek power and freedom to be with Sasuke-kun don't you?"

"I seek nothing but my next target." Naruto grimaced, kicking his other foot, making him stumble back. She quickly jumped away, keeping her distance.

"I can see past your mask, child." Orochimaru sneered, "... You're not happy. Not with your village... With your 'comrades'... You've seen and done things that only exist in nightmares... You know true loneliness and the darkness of this world. Don't you think you deserve something better? To live as a ruler instead of a servant to a Hokage who only bathes with the wish of peace? How dull!"

"I'm not like you!" Naru growled, "I won't betray Tsunade-sama! Why are you so eager to destroy Konoha?"

"Why. Why. WHY! The most idiotic word in language. What everyone always fails to see is: _Why not?_ Shinobi are tools. Puppets used as the Council sees fit. They first fill your head with dreams of grandeur. They throw out all the hints in front of you, like a trail of crumbs, so you can follow the temptation of power, respect... _of being needed._ The dream of being a hero, I used to believe in it too. Just like all those children entering the academy in hopes of becoming something great. Just like you once did. It was easy back then... Easy to believe that we were immortals and that our village was the greatest of them all. It was easy to taint our souls with blood in the name of our village. Easy to believe the words of an old fool."

"So what if your teacher didn't succumb to your every needs and wishes! So what if your teammates didn't see things your way! That isn't reason enough to destroy innocent lives!"

"Reason? I'm doing humanity a _favor_. I'm merely... _freeing_ people from their oppressors." He said, as a matter-of-factly, "I know you, of all people, understand it, should you choose to adknowledge it or not." Orochimaru smirked at her confusion. "For example, once there was a _girl_ who only sought happiness. Instead, she was cast aside by her so-called beloved village, when something as wondrous as her should be worshiped, not treated as a monstrosity, a nuisance, or a _freak!_ Yet, burden with their hateful gazes, she continued to seek out happiness in her own way, until _finally_ one day people began looking at her - treating her as something above them, not out of respect, but fear. Her so-called comrades spoke ill of her behind her back. Her leaders wanted her dead. Her home was a mere mirage she forced herself to like... Konoha is over-rated, child." Orochimaru circled Naru. "Most, are content the way they are, choosing to go along with the crowd rather than step out and be an individual. Hipocrisy at its best, wouldn't you say? With me, that can change. You will learn what true power is! You will never have to feel the pains of this world." He held out his hand to her, before slowly bringing it back down to his side when all she radiated was anger.

"You're senile... You speak of understandability and boast of potential. You act as if you're god himself. But what have you accomplished other than freaks. You did not create anything beyond the mundane. Your imagination is poor, obsessed with the small details. Afraid of death itself. My heart is neither black, nor do I fear for my life. But _when_ I die, it'll be with a clean conscience. Can you say the same?" She growled, "You speak of pain as if you know emotion... But I will show you pain. I will show you despair. I will obliterate your entire existence. Heh. And through all that, you have failed to notice I am dead already." Naru stopped moving, she gazed coldly at the piercing yellow eyes. She disappeared in a yellow flash, and reappeared in front of him, her crimson eyes boring into his own, her lips next to his ear. "I died the day you killed my son within me."

With a chakra powered punch, she sent him flying, creating a crater from the impact. Orochimaru staggered to his feet, anger edged in Sasuke's features. Naru pointed the kunai at him, tears streaming down her cheeks, "YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME! YOU TOOK THE THIRD- THE ONLY PERSON WHO TREATED ME LIKE A HUMAN! THE ONLY PARENT I'VE EVER KNOWN! YOU DESTROYED MY HOME - MY FRIENDS! YOU TOOK SASUKE! YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT CHILD - _MY CHILD!_ YOU KILLED ALL THE CHANCES I HAD TO A BETTER FUTURE! AND YOU STAND BEFORE ME, PREACHING ABOUT PAIN?"

"It wouldn't be the first time, Princess." Orochimaru laughed as he cracked his neck, before taking a step forward. He began to melt into mud, before disappearing completely, only his voice echoed throughout the place. "_sigh_ Pity... You would've been a great asset."

Naru slowly scanned her surroundings for his presence. She could make out a faint chakra signal coming her way.

The almost soundless whizzing behind her made her quickly turn, just in time to deflect the kunai sent her way. Orochimaru had disappeared again. Naru steadied her nerves, all her senses suddenly blared at the incoming weapon aimed at her head.

She jumped out of the way just as a kunai with an explosive note landed on the ground; the explosion sent her slamming against the statue. Before Naru could stand up, he grabbed her by the throat. His fingers gripping her neck hard, as he slammed her body against the statue again. His hand went for Kusanagi, he swung back, and stabbed Naru's chest, grinning maliciously as he slowly inched the weapon into her body.

With a one handed signal, he activated chidori. She shrieked in pain.

"At least you'll die with the honor of knowing that I deemed your fight, worthy." Orochimaru sneered, his lip bleeding from her punch. Orochimaru pushed Kusanagi further in, she could feel the tip ripping through flesh, organs, cutting arteries, and finally the flesh of her back, "You know, as soon as I pulled this out, you will bleed to death... Any last words before you die?"

Naru spat blood in his face. "..._Seal..._" A clawed crimson fist was punched right above his chest. Almost at once, absolute pain shot out throughout his arm and into his body.

He quickly pull his arm back, Kusanagi sliding out of her chest, just as her body fell to the ground. The pain intensified, making his knees buckle. His eyes widened in surprise as a black tattoo-like seal in the shape of flames spiraled from his chest, covering his arm all the way up to the Cursed Mark. Instantaneously, the flesh-wings receded back. His hair shortened, and became dark again, the markings on his face disappear, the yellow-slitted eyes faded away; Orochimaru's presence had been sealed away before Sasuke's body hit the ground.

With the energy she could muster, she stood up, the wound to her heart was slowly been healed by her tenant. She calculated around three minutes before she would pass out from the pain and chakra exhaustion, and another two before Kyuubi realized it would be too late to heal her - there was only so much her body could take, even with the demon lord's help.

With a small smile at the thought of the lecture she would've receive from Sakura for fighting well passed her limits, Naru did the hand seals she had once seen Chiyo do. She had trained for five years just for this moment. Her glowing green palms slowly touched Sasuke's chest. The large hole right above his heart slowly began to close, just as she felt her own life energy and Kyuubi's chakra leaving her body, and seeped into Sasuke.

She could feel Kyuubi's enrage presence thrashing around the cage, pleading for her to stop - cursing for being too weakened by the Yondaime's seal to do anything to keep her alive.

Her eyes fell to the ring on her fourth finger she still wore, the silver band reflected the few rays of light that had seeped from the dark clouds. As soon as she could distantly make out a heartbeat again, she smiled, "... Forgive me ..."

Her eyes closed almost at once, her body fell heavily on top of him. Time was up for her. With her last bit of consiousness and chakra, she charged the Shodaime's necklace. One last tear slid down her cheeks, glad to know that with Orochimaru sealed within him, just as Kyuubi was sealed into herself, he would be safe, and would live on for both.

**o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o**

1. **Fushi Tensei** - Immortality Skill (Ninjutsu) A jutsu that grants the user the ability to project his soul into the world, anchoring the spirit. The user can then find a new body, take control of it - and once again become young.


	3. Vol1Chp1: The Day The World Went Away

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Rating : M

**O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O**

The Day is done, and the darkness  
Falls from the wings of Night,  
As a feather is wafted downward  
From an Eagle in his flight

I see the lights of the village  
Gleam through the rain and the mist,  
And a feeling of sadness comes o'er me,  
That my soul cannot resist;

A feeling of sadness and longing,  
That is not akin to pain  
And resembles sorrow only  
As the mist resembles rain.

_The Waif_ by **Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**

**O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O**

What can change the nature of a man?

Does a man change when the world is taken away from him? Or will he change when he takes the world from someone else? If he changes, will he rise up a warrior and fight for what's right, or a desolate villain who will bring everything to an end? What is it that makes a man a warrior? Is it his origins? The way he comes to life?

Or is it something else? Something ... _much_ ... harder to describe?

In all truth, a man's mortality is a compass that points his way in life. It is up to us, to draw the line between what's right and what's wrong. There are times where we fail to do just that. There are times when people do bad things for good reasons. Sometimes, it is _very_ difficult to gauge what is good and evil.

What I've done might seem like the perfect example... Team Seven were known to be reckless, so this didn't come surprisingly new. My superiors never seemed shocked at my actions, however ludicrous they seemed. Whatever the case, it was because of my own lack of self-restraint, that I found myself under current situation.

You see, there are consequences to every action. It's just not always so obvious at the time. You never really know how things are going to work out or how you're going to feel until afterward. But the past is pretty much irrelevant now, other than the fact that it led me to the present - a terrible uncertain place of restless anger.

I have to be honest, I never truly trusted them. Their betrayal didn't come as a surprise. No. The anger is mostly towards myself. I was foolish, I let my guard down, something a Kunoichi should _never_ do. I committed the most imbecile of all mistakes, I let anger get the best of me. And so the mighty fell, and she fell hard.

If there's a lesson tonight, it's that there's no room for chance in this "business." Lives depended on my being certain. Reason. Intellect. Skill. Nothing else was supposed to matter. I was the cause leading to the greater effect. The major impact. The turning point in the story.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's go back to the beginning. Back to the time I _almost_ died.

**O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O**

**Shinobi  
**By: Ms. Fortune

**Volume I : The Phoenix - Chapter I : The Day The World Went Away**

She had been called many names during the short walk from the Council chambers, to ROOT's holding cells. _Monster. Slut. Filth_.

It disgusted her how simply arrogant people could be.

She had been praised with respect and admiration since she became the Godaime Hokage's apprentice, the simple action of being chosen by such a powerful icon, spoke well of her, and no doubt her family name rose in ranks. Now, everything about her being was questioned. Where had they gone wrong with her? When exactly did she start changing? What made her follow _his_ footsteps?

To be verbally attacked by the same people she had vowed to protect, stung her pride, despite stating the contrary. Not once in her lifetime had she actually thought about words she hated but now, _traitor_, would most definitely be up on the list.

The interrogator sitting in front of her, slammed his fist down at the table, bringing her out of her own musings.

"Daydreaming will get you nowhere." Morino Ibiki growled, running one hand through his head in frustration, his other hand smashed the lit end of the ninth cigarette he had been smoking. The years had done nothing but make his scars seem more forebodding, his eyes, however wrinkled, now shown full of frustration. He had been at it for the past two weeks, and Haruno Sakura was living up to her name. She had withstood everything thrown her way. Why hadn't he taken _her_ in as an apprentice when he had the chance was beyond him. "What were you trying to accomplish?"

"Nothing I say can make a difference." The prisoner responded, flexing her fingers through the chakra cuffs around her wrists. Her hair had grown out past her shoulders, her face had become slimmer, her emerald green eyes, became more guarded and feline. She was taller, curvacious, and deadly. She had grown more powerful with the years. She was regarded with high praise and respect throughout the elemental nations. Torture proved to be useless on her. "My death has been decided. It is futile to try and change it."

Ibiki narrowed his eyes. There was something she was hiding. There was something he had missed, because Haruno Sakura did not _just_ admit defeat. "There's more than enough proof that it wasn't you, and you're forfeiting your life just like that?" He lowered his voice, "Just because they said you were? Four clan heads are with you, along with a vast amount of respected Shinobi and civilians- "

"All good things must come to an end, I suppose." said Sakura, "Look at it as my own personal decision. _If_ I die, then I can't be an enemy to Konoha. That should please the population, I suppose." She muttered offhandedly, "So there you have it, that's as good as a confession, isn't it?"

"Taking the cowards way out, then?" Ibiki mumbled staring fixedly at her. A spark of anger flashed past her eyes, gone just like it came. Ibiki frowned, "You're not the person I thought you were - "

"People seldom are, Morino-san. For example, I heal people. I read books to the orphans down at the shelter. I teach at the academy. I help little old ladies cross the road... Stuff like that." She answered, her voice raspy from not being used too much, echoed in the dark room. "Or I can make you die slowly without you realizing it until its too late. I can crush an entire battlefield with a single punch. I can cheat death in the face and come out victorious." Venom dripped from every syllable uttered, a wave of killing intent rushing out. The men standing behind Ibiki, felt the hair at the back of their necks rise, the crushing pressure made them fall to their knees, gasping for the much needed air. Every nerve in their bodies was screaming for them to run, to leave the place before it was too late.

"I've become the very thing I hate. Is it so bad, I would like to die?" Sakura could feel her mind slowly clouding, she shook her head, clearing the fog away. She smiled warmthly at the sight of Ibiki with his tenth cigarette hanging limply from his lips, staring at her with interest. The two others glared, panting for breath as they got up to their feet again.

"What really happened the night _she_ died?" Ibiki couldn't stop himself from asking.

Sakura stared at him for the longest time. Her mind swam with two years worth of memories. "I don't hate Konoha for that, if that is what you're implying." She smiled, leaning back against the chair as if it was a throne. "As for my current inconvenience, I didn't do it out of spite. Fact is, I don't hate anyone specifically: So few seem real enough to deserve that level of attention. If I would search for an answer it would be in vain. It was all on a _whim_. See, the ninja opposing the Council, the _enemy,_ faced that side of me on a daily basis. And i'm merely tired of being Konoha's personal hellion. I killed sons, fathers, brothers, mothers, sisters, daughters. For what? Dominion for a group of power hungry men who cannot grow past their own childish antics?"

"Is that why you massacred your own batallion, a general, two medics, the messenger and a civilian?" Ibiki pointed out, blowing smoke out. "One can barely see it as fair - "

"One girl against thirty seasoned ninja and a ROOT spy?" She laughed darkly, "I hardly call _that_ fair. See, they were all talk. It was the same human drama. If they really wanted to live, they would've realized how easy it is to die, would've chosen their actions more wisely. I was their trophy, their trump card, and after a while, I got tired of carrying them. They constantly ran their mouths off, when in reality they couldn't do a thing on their own. They were kind of like insects. Me, on the other hand, proved to be a more abled tool. In that moment, I knew they didn't regret having hurt me, but rather having done it to my face." She answered, as a matter of factly while silence reigned the room.

"What about Dr. Sora?" Ibiki pointed out, "She's still undergoing psychological evaluation... They're not sure when she'll fully be able to function in society again - "

"This kind of question bores me. Got any hard liquour? No? _Fine_. Dr. Sora was... different... If this had been another time, perhaps we could've been friends." Sakura rolled her eyes, "It wasn't my fault she couldn't cope. She praised herself in being an expert, she thought she could intrude and _fix_ me... My mind is not the safest place to wander in, Morino-san, you of all people should know that. Her personal demons, her fears. It was all quite facinating. My inner-demon couldn't help but give her a taste of her own medicine, no pun intended."

The three men stared at her with profound focus. The two guards, mixed with something like anger and betrayal. Ibiki with admiration. Why hadn't he taken her as apprentice when he had a chance, dammit!

"You're mad." One of the guards whispered, not holding his breath any longer.

"Perhaps." Sakura turned to face him, smiling mysteriously. "Not everything in this world is as sane as we make it out to be... I believe it's time."

Ibiki looked down at his wristwatch, frowning. Clearing his throat, he stood up, nodding to the guards. "I wish I could've helped."

"Thank you for your efforts, Morino-san." She muttered. "But I was always meant to carry this burden alone."

One of the guards added a scratchy black sack over Sakura's head and helped her up by the elbow. The chakra cuffs on her hands tighten. The door opened and she immediately felt five others surround her, all making the same hand seals before activating a Chakra Prison around her. Five string of seals ran up her body, before wrapping themselves around her neck. Each guard held the same dark seals in their hands, like chains.

She smiled. Yeah. They weren't taking any chances.

**O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O**

To say it had been surprising when all the clues, like cards, were layed on the table, would be nothing more than foolish stubborn thinking. The higher-ups, like every politician under pressure, denied the truth. Evidence was tampered with. Deaths were kept quiet. Prominent members of society disappeared from public view, and no questions were raised. Patriotism was at its highest.

Whether it was for fear, or pride, or whatever you might call it, many kept their mouths shut. With good reason of course. Those with enough working neurons to see past this fake reality, openly displayed their doubts, those who couldn't accept this new way of life, were labled heretics, traitors to their country - often meeting their ends by public execution.

And yet... People accepted this truth... After all, why would their village lie?

In one night, a group from the Hidden Village of the Rain took over Bird Country and Grass Country, the two countries nearest to them. In a week, it had taken over the smaller countries, Craftsman Country, Claw Country, and the Hidden Waterfall Village. In a month, the Hidden Rock and all its surrounding territories fell. The Earth country was lost to Akatsuki forces. With an increase in military power and more open resources available to them, via the skills of the Craftsman Country, Akatsuki easily moved, enslaving everything in their path.

In a month, the Lightning Country was overtaken.

The Mist, Sand, and Leaf remained as the last standing forces against them. Three weeks before, all communication with the Hidden Sand village seized.

Word from several merchants that had been picked up, half-dead in the border, was that the Sand village was gone. Akatsuki had destroyed the village whole. From hours of questioning, it was derived that a single person brought the village to its knees in minutes, before the sand itself swallowed everything.

Whatever happened in the Sand village, had the current Hokage, Danzo, scared. Who had enough power to destroy a whole village in a matter of minutes?

That was when a team was sent in. Their mission was to infiltrate enemy lines and recover information pertaining to the fall of the previous Hokage, Hatake Kakashi and on the Sand village itself. From the start, the mission was a failure. Only one person came back alive that day. After that, things went further downhill.

Thing was many foresaw it coming. The younger ones, and those craving infinite fame did nothing but wait for orders, excited at the turn of events that were to occur. The more seasoned ones readied their gear, ready to head out as soon as the drums of war to thundered once more. Clan-heads sent the women and children away to their northern country estates - far from ninja villages.

The Hidden Village in the Leaves, became a militarized zone. Every message, every visitor, everything and everyone going in and out of the Fire territory was throughouly searched and reported to the Council and Hokage respectively. Soon after came the curfews, drills, meetings, and unnecessary searches throughout personal belongings. Everything was controlled, from the time people woke up, to the time they went to sleep.

It wasn't always like this. There was a time when things were peaceful. When children laughed and played and dreamed. There was a time when Sakura's own life was different. There was a time when she fought with sweat and blood for her country. But, alas, times _have_ changed. If she could pinpoint exactly when things started going downhill, it would be three months after Hatake Kakashi took the position of Rokudaime Hokage, two years prior.

With the death of the Kyuubi no Kitsune's host, Uzumaki Naruto, the Godaime went into a state of depression. She disappeared one night. By the time they found her, it was too late. Senju Tsunade walked the afterlife. Then, it was Kakashi's turn to lead. His death triggered the war.

Returning from the Kage's Summit, his team was attacked, there were no survivors. Then Danzo took the Hokage position. The first thing he did was tell the news of Kakashi's heroic death, and achievements. He went on to mention Akatsuki, and their objective. Fear reigned, doubts rose. And amidst the chaos, there stood Danzo, like a beacon - shining brightly, the epitome of hope. His strategic skills gave him praises from many. His scars told of many hard times he had endured as a ninja.

He was the kind of person that the villagers trusted for fast results. It was no wonder many scared villagers took an immediate liking to him.

A sheep in lambs clothing... And with that, Konoha signed their own death sentence.

**O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O**

The walk was brisk. Once they deactivated their jutsu, one guard helped her up wooden stairs and tied the noose around her neck. He pulled the sack off before backing away.

The sun was shining brightly, blinding her at first. Once her eyes adjusted, she took a deep breath. What appeared to be the whole village had come to witness the execution. Many stared, anger and betrayal etched in their eyes. Others look back at her with tears. Some older man, one labled as judge, appeared next to her, reading off a long scroll about her offenses and crimes. She ignore him throughout the speech, calmly gazing at the sun slowly rising, huming a small tune that her former teammates used to share during their Genin days.

With one final breath, the man finished, "- May God have mercy on your traitorous soul."

_Lovely._

"Let this be an example to all those who choose to betray our great village and Hokage! Let this be an example to all who still cling to the passive teachings of the past!" The judge roared out to the crowd, "Konohagakure no Sato will not forgive those who go against it! Traitors will be caught and executed no matter who they are!" He smiled sadistically. "Any last words, girl?"

Sakura laughed, the first real laugh in a long while. "It's been fun."

There was a moment of silence before the trapdoor under her feet gave away. The rope wrought around her neck, tighten from the weight of her body. The last thing she saw was the eyes of her people. She looked at all the faces and found that she couldn't help but pity them. She knew she shouldn't be angry at them. At least, she understood everything perfectly, they didn't... She pitied those facial expressions, noticeably burdened by feelings of guilt and despair. Those eyes without escape and obviously panicked. Those looks said the words silently understood, 'If I don't follow orders, I'll be killed. My family will be disgraced forever.'

There were some angry ones in the crowd, those who stood by Konoha no matter what, shouted their aggreements to the Elders. There were even more sad ones, too afraid to speak up and cry for her sake. It's better they believed that she was dead, before chaos ensued. The wisest thing to do was leave, now that she had a chance, and seek those who could help put a stop to all the madness.

It wasn't too late.

The future still existed to allay all her fears, and to make both the past and the present bearable. The future was a place where all her hopes and dreams still live. She was gonna change everything, even if it was the last thing she did.

Her eyes closed, then there was only the sounds of screams, dimming out as her clone exploded.

**O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O**

Several miles away, in a dark corner of a rundown teahouse, a figure rose, casually throwing several bills at the table and waving her goodbye to the waitress. The slim woman with long black hair in choppy layers, and cold blue eyes, adjusted the messenger bag safely hung across her body. She stretched, cracking her back. She tighten the laces of her knee high combat boots and grimaced at the sunny day. "... About damn time..."

Tsuki Yumiko, laughed softly jumping up to the trees, and began heading to the West border. Her first stop were the ruins of the Sand village.

**O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O-:o-:O-:o-:-O**

... Sooo... Yeah... Questions, comments, concerns, requests, etc... Mssg Me. Review for Constructive criticism. Spam and/or hate mail will be laughed upon.


End file.
